


Fool's Love Game

by Sairynn26



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind Character, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, May The Dread Wolf Take You, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV First Person, Smut, Somniari, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairynn26/pseuds/Sairynn26
Summary: Your name is Senna of the Dalish clan Lavellan, the same clan the Inquisitor was born in. You journey with your sister Nora to Skyhold to escape prosecution from home. Only you and Nora why you both left: you chose to worship Fen'Harel, but your mother tried to force you into honoring Mythal. You were also ranked to eventually take over the role as keeper to the clan, but you stole from the keeper and ran before the clan caught up to you.





	Fool's Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438185) by [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi). 



> I do apologize if the chapters are not professional. I currently have no partners in my works, but I will try to keep my pieces legible. Feel free to comment.
> 
> Side note: this story is a small inspiration from ElvenSemi's story 'Keeping Secrets'. This series has inspired me on how to create a story of one of my favorite romances, outside the point of view of the Inquisitor. Keep up the good work ElvenSemi, I'm looking forward to chapter 92.

“What do you mean we can't get into Skyhold?” Nora asked furiously at the guards stationed at the front gates. “This place is supposed to welcome refugees. I demand to see who's in charge here!”

“Listen here ya knife-ears, I told you already. We have had many refugees come here for safety, a lot of them injured. We have no more room, now do us and yourselves a favor and keep moving!” The guards tone matched Nora's vehemence.

It has been at least a month since we made our journey to Skyhold, almost as soon as we heard it was a safe haven for everyone escaping the rifts that have breached the lands. We are from the Lavellan clan, the same clan the Inquisitor was born in. Part of the reason why we left was to see him, a familiar face behind the walls. During that time, we avoided human civilization as much as we could. After we have finally arrived, I couldn't help but collapse into the snow. We were tired, hungry, and cold. Nora and I brought a small inventory of supplies, but our food rations ran out before we have arrived, so we had to rely on the dangers of the wilderness. After the blight ended, us elves were particularly paranoid about tainted game so a lot of times we didn't eat sufficiently on our journey.

“Please sers,” I interject shyly, trying to avoid another altercation Nora could easily get us into. I love Nora to death and she has been there for me since day one in the womb, but we can't afford her recklessness to bar us from shelter. “We know the Inquisitor personally. If we could just see him, we it would be more than enough.” My words were stumbling a bit from the chatter in my teeth.

“Oh yeah? Everyone in all of Thedas knows the Inquisitor. Ya know how many times I heard that story? Piss off, the both of ya before we use force. We have no more room and that's final!”

I heard a shuffle in the snow. “What the fuck?!” Nora spat. I'm guessing the guard pushed her, because I soon heard her bow being notched. Damn it Nora, not again! I made my way to her to stop her, but it was too late, the guards were on us in an instant and Nora's arrow hit the stone wall. I had a hold of Nora's arm when we were pulled apart and one of the guards ripped down my hood and struck me in the jaw. I hit the snow disoriented, my hands and arms trying to guard the blows. I tasted blood in my mouth and warm liquid on my cheek as well. My jaw was swelling and my head was spinning. I can barely make out Nora as she was strangled from another guard in our tangle.

“What is going on here?!” I manage to hear a woman scream in rage. I could hear her boots make their way toward us and all the guards were off us in a split moment. Her accent was foreign, from the Nevarran region. I can recognize the accent from clan elves in the region with similar accents. “I demand an explanation, now! And get some healers!” she continued.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't, but I guess it didn't matter because I was dragged off, hoping Nora at least followed. Being dragged was the last thing I could remember, because I was unconscious shortly after.

Our first day in Skyhold and we were already off to a terrible start.


End file.
